


【德哈/NC17】冰淇淋要吗，救世主在卖的

by dongtang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongtang/pseuds/dongtang
Summary: ■马尔福家主德x冰淇淋店主哈设定马尔福庄园有作物、家畜
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 30





	【德哈/NC17】冰淇淋要吗，救世主在卖的

  
  
马尔福庄园的客厅一名家养小精灵正在殷勤地擦着本就锃亮的能浮现天花板上繁重的水晶吊灯的地板。  
  
如果这名家养小精灵抬头他就能发现客厅沙发面对面坐着俩个人。  
  
一个是他们的主人，马尔福家主。  
  
一个黑发绿眸。  
  
“给我。”  
  
对面的金发男子沉默着。  
  
“这么久了，你还是不愿意给我吗？”  
  
金发男子：……  
  
黑发男子愤慨的起身，走出大门的时候，米色围裙甩到了家主珍藏的稀有魔法植物发出淅沥的声音。  
  
马尔福不知道这个世界是怎么了，按理说伏地魔死啦死啦滴，他幸福的连混血与麻瓜的存在都不是那么能让人接受不了了。  
  
可是在听到哈利•波特成了对角巷的冰淇淋店主的时候，茶还是喷了出来，不太雅观。  
  
还没等他准备去嘲讽疤头（有家养小精灵作证，一夜没睡在撰写嘲讽台本），救世主主动寄信给他要购买他园里的作物当材料，甚至于现在登门拜访。  
  
  
  
战后的世界瞬息万变，伏地魔倒台，魔法界迎来了多年来的一次新生，新的开始。打败伏地魔的救世主哈利•波特成为多少人的英雄，然而，英雄前脚作了面对所有人的演讲阐述自己的故事（我该做的都做了，同志们），后脚（所以）就宣布成为对角巷冰淇淋店的新店主（去他的宿命与疤痕）。  
  
在报纸大把大把的影印这个消息好告诉更多人，哈利在跟农场主商议一次进多少个鸡蛋。  
  
哈利曾因担心销量找过赫敏当外援，但实际看来他根本不用担心。  
  
慕救世主的名而来的每天都有很多很多，他们排着队。有戴着又尖又高巫师帽的女巫也有兜里装着韦斯莱笑话商店买来的小玩意的青涩孩童。  
  
他们看哈利打巧克力球的眼神充满崇拜。  
  
盖一个球前排几位顾客发出一声惊呼，像在看打败伏地魔现场直播。哈利：……  
  
哈利一拍脑门，把我自己投印在店的招牌板上不是更好，哦，我的甜筒将风靡魔法界。赫敏曾让罗恩劝劝哈利不要沉迷这过家家游戏，而罗恩没有劝阻甚至兴奋得想来参股。  
  
  
  
我要去对角巷一趟。放下手中报纸的马尔福说。  
  
得了吧。一旁喝茶的潘西惬意的拿起一块小饼干，你是去看你的火辣救世主呗。  
  
火辣救世主是什么玩意？？  
  
他都快变成甜筒了。  
  
马尔福起身：“我要去嘲讽疤头，这是个千载难逢的机会。可怜的蠢宝宝波特哟，我要去告诉他我不会卖给他我庄园里的作物一西可。（而后：真香）”  
  
如果从潘西视角就会看到马尔福在说话的时候，抚摸了袍子袖口是否扣好，胸前有没有滴落水渍，他可能是去约会，潘西心里想。  
  
霍格沃兹的几年每在拐角处等要面对救世主的时候他总是在整理自己的衣物，为什么不再带上一只玫瑰呢，潘西不止一次这么思考。  
  
  
  
哈利的冰淇淋店前，邪恶的前死食徒幻影移形而来。  
  
“真是难看啊，破特”  
  
诶诶，你谁别挡着队伍。  
  
马尔福骤然转身才发现波特的店的队伍不短，挺火热。自己插在了第一个被送了好几份眼刀。  
  
他优雅的挪到了一边，也许潘西说的火热救世主是指眼前这个景色，他咳了一声。  
  
就说救世主本人，说火热也没什么错，马尔福在心里忻忻的想。  
  
马尔福站一旁看着波特熟练的打冰淇淋，熟练的用他那双捕获金色飞贼的手收钱。他假笑着扭头凝视队伍前的小孩让对方有些发毛，这个大人有反派的气息，不过救世主在，不怕。  
  
嘿，小孩，你能肖想就是这货给我做了七年的对头？  
  
  
  
中午中场休息，哈利手一挥，一切都收拾妥帖，他的无杖魔法大材小用着。  
  
“来干嘛，马尔福。”  
  
“你——要穿着围裙跟我说话？”马尔福傲慢的拖着腔调开口。  
  
“得了吧，你火烧屁股的样子我都见过。”  
  
马尔福知道波特指的是那次火场，咳了一声。  
  
“我不会卖给你我庄园的一西可作物。”马尔福说“等、等下，有话好好说。”他看到哈利已经缓缓要掏出他的那根山楂木魔杖。  
  
哈利收回了要掏魔杖的动作，惊呼：“why？（为什么）”，仿佛很吃惊。  
  
震惊个鬼啊死疤头，我们七年冤家，我不卖给你不是意料之中的事吗。  
  
哈利凑近拍了拍德拉科的肩，他比他矮半个头，“以前的事都过去了，你马尔福家也得向前看。”  
  
想把我们的事一笔勾销，嗯哼，没门。  
  
“战后你出庭作证我代表马尔福家感激你——”德拉科摸了摸右手上的马尔福家主戒指。  
  
“你还有多少要卖，今天，我全买了。”  
  
“我继承了布莱克家财产。”  
  
“你还有多少要卖？”  
  
“我同时拥有波特和布莱克家财产。”  
  
“……”  
  
跟哈利•波特提钱，裤头都要输掉。  
  
马尔福对哈利这个超级富二代表示不能理解，他的钱比从前霍格沃兹里的那只野鸡（巴克比克）的毛都要多却在这风吹日晒。马尔福又嫌弃的瞥了瞥救世主的围裙，米色，右下角绣着一个“HP”,指不定是韦斯莱家的小母鼬给绣的。  
  
哈利熟练的挥开冰柜，手置一个甜筒托，抹茶味冰淇淋像杨柳般一条一条反重力飞舞再到甜筒托前汇聚成型。  
  
中午的太阳斜照进太阳伞到哈利的左眼，那儿变得明亮至不可思议的地步。救世主的笑容下脖颈挂着汗珠，水嫩嫩的。  
  
“尝尝。”哈利向马尔福伸出了握着冰淇淋的手。  
  
马尔福的心脏咕咚咕咚，几声春风抚地入耳。  
  
  
  
“一般般。”马尔福变出了俩张椅子坐了下来品尝。不过，自己的是沙发，救世主的是木头凳子（哈利：…），坐了下来。  
  
比不上我吃过的上好的，马尔福傲慢的想。  
  
“是啊，”哈利多年来头一回附了马尔福的腔，“它缺少了你，draco。”  
  
马尔福差点没呛到。  
  
他的脑子像爆炸了一般，这话实在是有些暧昧，即使马尔福本着斯莱特林心性在心里提醒自己哈利在说庄园作物的事。  
  
直到马尔福吃完最后一口甜筒托他都没试图跟哈利说话。他起身头也没回的走了，他不敢扭头，直觉告诉他哈利在注视自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
“库米”马尔福坐在马尔福庄园的花园亭子里喊了一个家养小精灵。  
  
“去看看对角巷的冰淇淋店主哈利•波特在做什么，要详细，每半天向我汇报”  
  
“是的，主人。”库米随一声轻微的爆裂声消失了。  
  
  
  
在中午切牛排的时候马尔福听说了哈利免费送了穷人家孩子冰淇淋。  
  
在晚上鉴赏黑魔法收藏品的时候马尔福听说哈利打冰淇淋时顺手抓住了个被通缉人员移交给傲罗。  
  
就像回到了原地，他注视他。  
  
  
  
  
  
哈利像往常在工作时，一个家养小精灵踮着脚把一封信推倒了冰淇淋柜上。说了声“马尔福庄园家主有请。”就消失了。  
  
信的内容很马尔福，没用的礼节废话一堆，大意请哈利去他家，信封上用花体写着冰淇淋店主收。  
  
  
  
  
  
哈利准时到了，下午三点。再来马尔福庄园说内心没有起伏是骗人的，这个地方曾经关押过他跟罗恩，赫敏，卢娜他们。  
  
家养小精灵领着哈利到了庄园的花园里。  
  
“马尔福，你在吗？”哈利寻找着马尔福。  
  
白鼬搞什么，在花园露天介绍小麦？竞拍？  
  
“迷路了？破特。”  
  
“我都找不到——”  
  
哈利一回头看马尔福站在草丛边，他穿着黑色礼服长袍配白衬衣加领结，一双黑皮鞋锃亮。  
  
很眼熟，哈利想起来了，这不是四年级舞会他的穿着么。  
  
“在找你的舞伴帕瓦蒂•佩蒂尔？”马尔福看到哈利愣着不耐烦的说。  
  
哈利忍住了问他怎么当年自己舞伴是谁还记得那么清楚。  
  
“你要色诱我好拿免费冰淇淋券？”  
  
“算是吧。”马尔福漫不经心的回答，鬼知道他店里什么时候搞了个免费冰淇淋券花样。  
  
哈利笑了笑，向马尔福行了邀请跳舞的礼，“我跳进来了并且也打算色诱你好购买你园里的东西。”  
  
马尔福牵住了哈利伸出的手并一反使劲让自己变成男步哈利变成女步：“嗯哼，你可以试试。”  
  
  
  
他们默不作声的跳着舞步，谁都没有说话。  
  
没有音乐，有的是偶尔传来的树枝鸟鸣，大地的泥土气息一如多年前进入霍格沃兹的那个夜晚。  
  
  
  
你听见自己内心的低语。  
  
孤独清晨复清晨，  
  
而夜晚更孤独。  
  
他们说我们生而孤独，  
  
孤独地活孤独地死。  
  
但他们错了。  
  
我们因时间、运气或不幸  
  
而抵达孤独。  
  
  
  
哈利的眼里逐渐盛满了德拉科，德拉科的眼里也打满了绿色的奶昔。  
  
哈利浑忘他是来干什么，即使只有一刻，他渴望摩挲德拉科的那双薄唇，并且格兰芬多的精神让他付之行动。  
  
万里无云的苍穹如镜子碎成一块一块爆裂，重生，却一片也打不到在互相渴求唇吻的俩个人。  
  
马尔福握在哈利腰上的手松了松，喘息着。  
  
“所以，我拿到免费券了？”  
  
“是的，它（这个吻）值不少。”  
  
哈利用手摩挲着德拉科亲红的嘴唇，冲动完的狮子愣愣着不知道接下来该做什么了。  
  
“咸奶油？白砂糖？你要什么我都可以给你！”马尔福又吻了上去，在内心的小人快被感情的潮水翻了船之前。  
  
  
  
夜晚的马尔福庄园花园阴冷孤高，家主房间内却灯火通明暖意许许。  
  
马尔福跟哈利下午过后像是从没有好好看过对方一样，粘糊在一起，想好好弥补那么多年只能从别人的颈脖间、衣角下偷瞥一眼。  
  
夜色渐深。  
  
悬浮空中的白蜡烛烧红了眼。  
  
“哈……慢点，慢点，德拉科…”  
  
“我要”  
  
“乖，我会满足你的。”马尔福温柔的说，身下却凶狠的顶弄。  
  
“我要你…庄园的作物”  
  
马尔福：…  
  
  
  
“嘶，嗯，我还要！”  
  
马尔福觉得自己的阳物又涨了一圈，肿胀的不行，那个多年远望的救世主躺自己身下说还要，马尔福的眼角微红，爽的直抽气。  
  
“我还要你的蔬果做圣代！嗯啊…”  
  
马尔福：  
  
马尔福：我太tm难了。  
  
  
  
为什么要当冰淇淋店店主呢，马尔福温柔的拨开哈利的湿发问。  
  
你记得吗，低年级的时候吃着冰淇淋的快乐时代。那时候，小天狼星还在，邓布利多还在，斯内普还在。每当我看到那些孩子的笑脸，我就觉得世界是美好，  
  
他们守护的世界和他们本人从未离开。  
  
马尔福没做声，吻住了哈利的疤痕。  
  
  
  
  
  
“这么说我们德拉科不会打光棍一辈子了？”潘西看着神采飞扬的从壁炉爬出来的马尔福说。  
  
“呵，本少爷打光棍，你做梦！”  
  
啧，刚得手你就拽起来了。  
  
马尔福拍了拍袍上的灰，说想有仪式感些，高调宣布自己是哈利男朋友。  
  
“他那家冰淇淋店挺火的。”  
  
嗯嗯，马尔福来回边走边搓手。  
  
“你庄园里的牛不错，挤点奶送去？”  
  
马尔福：…  
  
  
  
事实上潘西的提议真的很不错。马尔福把奶牛本牛都送过去了，救世主的冰淇淋店一排排奶牛站着，极为壮观。  
  
极为嚣张。  
  
哈利也喜提跟奶牛登上预言家日报。  
  
  
  
  
  
番外：  
  
库米：不好啦，主人，哈利免费派送冰淇淋，牛奶用完了，牛都哭了。  
  
马尔福家主：买，给我使劲买。  
  
库米：不好啦，主人，哈利被批富豪散漫度日。  
  
马尔福家主：怎么滴，我宠的，宠，给我使劲宠。  
  
  
  
（完）


End file.
